1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a light emitting diode and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of the techniques, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have gained much attention since lighting devices are required of not only high lighting efficiency but also low power consumption. LEDs are advantageous in high lighting efficiency, short response time, long lifetime and mercury free. Furthermore, LEDs also have advantages of a small volume, wide color space as well as high impact resistance. Accordingly, conventional lighting devices are gradually replaced by LEDs. In recent years, with fast developments of the LED techniques, the application of the LEDs has rapidly increased. LEDs seem to become a major light source in 21st century.